


BEL BUGIARDO

by demonshide7



Series: Beautiful Liar [2]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, male 2 male, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the members has a secret....</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEL BUGIARDO

Leo looked over at Ravi and Ken.  He wanted to know what went on in Ken’s mind because if he knew, maybe he’d be able to understand something. 

Ravi was laughing at Ken’s Kenjumma antics.  Lately, Ravi seemed to be stuck on Ken, always following Ken and being around Ken most especially when there was a camera following them around.  What was so appealing about Ken?

Leo knew he was lacking in many things.  One of them was the ability to express himself freely.  Well, to be able to freely express that kind of silliness.  He was slowly getting there, but it was still… difficult. 

Ravi got up and danced to AOA’s new offering and Ken, N and Hyuk got up to dance with him.  Leo just watched them wriggling their posterior ends and smiled.  How he wished he could let go of his…inhibitions and just… join them.  But the camera was watching.  Again.  Like always. 

At the very least, the girl dances they did was more a masculine version of the dance.  It wasn’t too cutesy, except when N danced.  Leo hated cutesy dances.  He understood why Ravi liked them.  He liked cute things.  Then again everything was cute to Kim Wonsik.

Leo saw N targeting him.  He sighed.  He stood up and took his spot in the formation. 

N was such a bully…  For someone who is the dongsaeng in his family, he’s a tyrant in their group.  However, Leo understood that everything N did, he did for love of VIXX and for their own sake.  N was definitely like a mother.  He wanted the best out of all of them and expected nothing but.  He was not above bullying everyone to get them that far. 

After practice, Leo took his shower and saw that Ravi was again on his computer typing away, putting words into form.  He smiled.  This was so like him.  He wondered what Ravi would come up next.  What music he would bring out from the depths of his creative soul?  Leo wanted to ask, but he knew that if he did spend just a little more time with him than was warranted under N’s scrutiny, N would be back bothering them both.  And Leo didn’t want N bothering Kim Wonsik.  Not when he’s so… in the zone.  The tiny smile gracing Wonsik’s face made Leo’s lips upturn just a little.  Composing made Kim Wonsik happy.  However little, Leo wanted to support this man.

N was waiting for him in their shared room. 

Leo sighed.  There was going to be a lecture…again.  Especially since the other two wasn’t anywhere near.  It was only Ravi he saw in the living room.  That meant N had either sent them away or they’re trying to stay away from N.  And N waiting for him meant he did something wrong and hence the lecture.

“What did I do again?” he asked monotonously.

“Nothing,” N said. 

“I’m not doing anything to jeopardize the group, you know,” Leo said.  He was already lectured quite sternly about it sometime ago by N. 

“I’m thinking you could be easier on Ravi since you’re both in the same team now.  You could loosen up,” N said.

“I can’t do that.  You yourself said that the camera picks up things better kept to ourselves,” Leo said.  “The less I say, the less I interact, the less said, right?  The less seen?”

“Maybe I was wrong,” N muttered almost to himself.

“Hakyeon,” Leo started.  “You weren’t wrong.  You’re protecting all of us.  This is the best we can do.  For now.”

“You still stare at him,” N said.

“I’ll keep my eyes on Binnie and Hyuk more,” Leo said.

“You caught him when he was about to fall,” N pointed out darkly.

Leo sighed.  “Did you want him to fall down on the floor and hurt his head?”

“No, but Binnie was next to him,” N said.

“He wasn’t paying attention,” Leo countered.  “I’d do the same for you.  Will you quit with the lecture already?”

“You chased after him at the tangerine farm,” N said.

“Because he was the one I saw pop his head out!  I’d have chased you if you dared pop your head up!” Leo sighed exasperatedly.  “Besides, didn’t I explain it okay in the interview part?”

N looked at Leo.  “I said maybe I was wrong,” N said.  “Maybe you should tell him how you feel.”

“And then what?”  Leo asked, his face showing his annoyance.  “Hakyeon leave it alone.  I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“He might feel the same,” N said.

“You pointed out long time ago that you don’t want what happened to DBSK to happen to VIXX.  Even if he felt the same, what happens, Hakyeon?  This is not the place, time or era for this.  End of discussion.  Let me sleep,” Leo said.  “I won’t fight with you  like last time.  It was my mistake then, I won’t repeat it again.”

N sighed. 

“The song… the two of you sing… Beautiful Liar,” N said.  “It’s you.”

Leo looked at their leader coldly. 

“Right.  There is no other choice but to be one.  To protect you, to protect VIXX, to protect my family, his family, him…  I’ll be one,” Leo said.  “I won’t look at him too much.  Not that I can help it when he’s right there during our promotions and we’re supposed to be…close.”

“The song is about you, Taekwoon.  About what Ravi can’t tell you,” N said.

Leo looked at him impatiently. 

“Don’t kid yourself, N.  And don’t patronize me just because you discovered what I would rather not tell the world,” Leo said. 

“You sing it with such passion,” N said.

“Of course!  It was his feelings!  It’s supposed to be sung with that kind of emotional depth!” Leo exclaimed.  “Remember MyDol?  That was what was lacking in me back then.  I have to be able to convey that part.  I need to understand and bring it out in my singing.  Haven’t we already gone over this long ago?  Beautiful Liar is a beautiful song.  With or without me.”

“I think it’s because you sing it with your feelings.  Or you feel the words of the song,” N said. “I’m not saying that the song isn’t good!”

N was taken aback by the barrage of words that came from Leo.  It was so unlike him.  All in defense of a song that was created by one Kim Wonsik.

“I can’t tell you that it’s not true.  You know that.  The words are mine, deep inside.  I just can’t let it out, Hakyeon.  This is a good outlet.  Now, let me sleep.  I need to get up in three hours, so does he.   Make sure he sleeps,” Leo said as he lay down and covered himself with his blanket. 

N sighed.  “I’m here if you need someone to talk to,” N said.  “It’s nice to see you laughing and having fun with Ravi, Taekwoonie.”

Leo dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  N looked down at his hands.  Leo wasn’t ever going to talk to N about this.  Not anymore.  The last time they talked about Ravi and Leo’s budding feelings for him, Cha Hakyeon had been harsh. 

The group came first.  Ravi’s future and family came first.  Leo’s family should come first before this.  Leo’s feelings were irrelevant in the face of those facts.  That was the message.  So, Leo watched what he said, how he acted in front of the cameras.  Even when there were no cameras, he watched himself.  Still, the moments he was alone with Ravi, even when the other just silently sipped coffee with him, Leo was happy.  It was enough just to be besides Ravi.  The moments he shared some laughs with Ravi were like gemstones glittering in his memories.  Precious, beloved… 

Kim Wonsik was so easy to be merry with… He was like Ken… Perhaps that’s why. 

Leo was just a little too… dark… somber… filled with darkness… a voodoo doll… a cyborg… something not… brilliantly shining… the moon to Ken’s sun… 

He can easily see why Ravi would be that much more drawn to Ken than Leo. 

Leo couldn’t help but watch Ravi or cheer for his accomplishments.  Ravi shone.  Leo was fine in the shadows.  Ravi needed to be out in the lime light.   Leo will be a liar, a beautiful one.  It didn’t matter.  Just as long as Ravi got to be beautiful out in the sun. 

 

**_“It’s a beautiful pain… to let you go… I have to kill myself inside… Swallow my tears and put on a smiling mask… It’s a beautiful lie…“_ **


End file.
